Choi Si Won
thumb|Cho Si Won|275x275px Perfil * Nombre: Siwon / 시원 ** Nombre Real: Choi Si Won / 최시원 ** Nombre Chino: Shǐ Yuán / 始源 ** Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Modelo ** Fecha de Nacimiento: 07-Abril-1986 (29 Años) ** Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur ** Estatura: 183cm ** Peso: 65kg ** Grupo Sanguíneo: B ** Signo Zodiacal: Aries ** Signo Chino: Tigre ** Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en el seno de una estricta familia cristiana protestante en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl y también empresas radicadas en Japón. En 2003, a la edad de 16 años, fue recomendado a una audición para el Starlight Casting System de la agencia SM Entertainment, a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres, asistió a la audición y fue aceptado. Comenzó a tomar clases privadas de canto, baile y lecciones de actuación. A finales del 2003, fue enviado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir al entrenamiento junto con los demás. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el vídeo musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace ) "What Is Love". Dramas * She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015, en grabación) * Masked Prosecutor (KBS, 2015, cameo, Ep. 1) * Billion Dollar Inheritors (China, 2014, sin emitirse aún) * Fall In Love With You Again (CCTV, 2015) * The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) * Extravagant Challenge/Skip Beat! (GTV, 2011) * Poseidon (KBS, 2011) * Athena: Goddess of War (KBS, 2010) * Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) * Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009, cameo) * Legend of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) * Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) * 18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) * Precious Family (KBS2, 2004-2005, cameo) Temas para dramas * "Worthless" - tema para Oh! My Lady (2010) Peliculas * SMTown The Stage (2015) * To the Fore (Taiwán, 2015) * Helios (China, 2015) * Dragon Blade (China, 2015) * Super Show 4 in Seoul - Super Junior World Tour 3D (2013) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) * Super Show 3 - Super Junior The 3RD Asia Tour Concert 3D (2011) * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) * Battle of Wits (China, 2006) Temas para peliculas * "赤色壯舉(Chise Zhuangju)" - tema para Helios ( * 2015) - Junto a Jacky Cheung Programas de TV * Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk y Donghae * Gag Concert (KBS, 2015.05.31) * We Are In Love/We Are Dating (JSTB China, 2015) - Junto a Liu Wen * Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2015, Ep. 420-424) * Radio Star (MBC, 2014.10.08, Ep. 395) - Junto a Leeteuk, Kangin y Eunhyuk * Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China, 2014.08.08) * Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 335) - Junto a Jackie Chan y Narsha * Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2013.06.29) - Cameo junto con Kangin y Donghae * Thank You (SBS, 2013, Ep. 22) - Junto a BoA * Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, 2013, Ep. 5) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296) - Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong y Eunhyuk * Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) * Running Man (SBS; 2010, 2012-2013; Ep. 22,75,135) * ICON / Concert for Beautiful People (MBC, 2010, MC) * Win Win (KBS; 2010; Ep. 20) Con Taecyeon y Yonghwa * Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 33) * Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) * Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010, Ep. 229,236) * Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) * Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) * YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2007, Ep. 220) - Junto a Kibum * Super Summer (Mnet, 2007) - Junto a Donghae y Kibum * Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) * Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) * Super Junior Full House (SBS; 2006) * Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) * Real Romance Love Letter Season 2 (SBS, 2006) * X-Man (SBS; 2005; Ep. 102-103, 133-134, 148-150) * Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio * Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2015.01.10, Ep. 39) * Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2014.09.10) - Junto a Super Junior * Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS, 2013.06.07) * I Like Radio 娛樂e世代 (Taiwán, 2013.02.20) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Donghae y Zhou Mi * Cinetown Radio (SBS, 2013.02.14) * Shindong's SimSimTaPa (MBC, 2011.12.31) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Donghae * Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (SBS, 2009.04.06) - Junto a Super Junior Aportes Musicales Composición, letra y arreglos: * "Don't Leave Me" - Super Junior: This is Love - 7o Album Repackaged (2014) Videos Musicales * "Motorcycle" - Donghae & Eunhyuk (2014) * "Hoot" - Girls' Generation (2010) * "Seoul" - Super Junior & Girls' Generation (2009) * "Fireflies" (Junto a Donghae) - Ariel Lin (2009) * "The Left Shore Of Happiness" (Junto a Hangeng) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) * I Will (Junto a Han Geng ) - Zhang Li Yin (2008) * "Timeless - Parte II" (Junto a Hangeng ) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) * "Timeless - Parte I" (Junto a Hangeng ) - Zhang Li Yin (ft. Xiah Junsu) (2006) * "What Is Love" - Dana (2003) Anuncios * Helianthus * Mamonde Age Control * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (Junto a Heechul y Yesung) * Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys * 12Pluss Miracle * Miracle BB Perfect Powder * SK W Smartphone * Acer * Mamonde * 12Plus (Junto a Tiffany) * 12Plus (Junto a Donghae) * 12 Plus (Junto a Kyuhyun) * Caffe Latte * Mamonde First Energy Serum (Junto a Yuri) * SPAO Vest (Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk) * Mamonde Ultra Repair Cream (Junto a Yuri) Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: '''Super Junior ** '''Sub-grupo: '''Super Junior M * '''Educación: ** Seúl Shinchon School ** Jamsil Middle School ** Apgujeong High School ** Universidad Inha: Teatro y Cine,con Ryeowook ** Universidad Inha: Administración de Empresas con especialización en cultura(fusión,MSc) * 'Posición: '''Vocalista,Bailarín y visual. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. * '''Familia: '''Padre, madre y hermana menor (Choi Ji Won). * '''Religión: 'Cristiano. Protestante * 'Especialidad: '''Tocar guitarra, batería; Taekwondo; Mandarín. * '''Hobbies: '''Jugar basketball y tenis. * '''Apodos: '''Caballo Siwon (MaSi), Simba y El Rey de los Gestos. * '''Mascota: '''Un perro de raza bulldog francés llamado Bugsy. * '''Fanclub: '''Siwonest. * Nació el 7 de Abril de 1986, pero fue certificado el 10 de febrero de 1987. Ésta última es tomada como su fecha de nacimiento legal más no real. * Es experto en taekwondo. A sus 14 años, fue el más joven en Corea en obtener la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro, cambiando la regla que existía en ese momento de obtenerse a los 18 años. * En el 2004, antes de debutar en Super Junior, fue enviado a estudiar chino en Beijing, junto a su compañera de agencia Hyoyeon, siendo esa la primera vez que la SM enviaba a alguien a estudiar fuera de Corea. * Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grandes en Seul. * Es conocido por ser el rey de los gestos ya que mueve mucho las manos mientras habla y también tiene muchos gestos el rostro. En particula * r es conocido por tener unas “cejas eléctricas” o “Shibrows” (nombre dado por las fans), ya que tiene la facilidad de moverlas a su antojo. * Toca la batería e incluso manifestó haber aprendido de manera autodidacta. En septiembre del 2006 tocó con Trax en el programa de música de la SBS Popular Songs. Esto debido a que su baterista había dejado la banda. * Al grabar el drama Oh! My Lady, le tomó mucho cariño a Yoobin, la pequeña actriz, que hizo el papel de su hija (Ye Eun), incluso, ella le llamaba "papá". En una ocasión, él dijo a través de twitter: ''"Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, My Lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona ~jeje”". * Tiene cierto parecido con el actor Go Kyung Pyo, similaridad que fue utilizada en un capítulo del programa "Saturday Night Live Korea" con Super Junior. A Kyungpyo lo hicieron pasar por Siwon en la introducción del programa. * Apareció en la edición de otoño 2012 de la revista norteamericana VMAN, cuya sesión fotográfica fue llevada a cabo por el reconocido diseñador y fotógrafo Karl Lagerfeld, quien es el diseñador jefe y director creativo de la casa de moda Chanel. * En algunos fanmeetings promocionales de Super Junior M en China interpretó canciones del artista taiwanés Jay Chou: En el 2011 cantó “Where is the Promised Happiness?”, interpretación que recibió buenos comentarios del mismo Jay Chou y en el 2013, en las promociones de Break Down, cantó junto a Eunhyuk y Ryeowook la canción “Starry Mood”. Galeria Choi_Si-Won-p2.jpg|cho si won choi-1.jpg|si won si won.jpg|si won siwon-jpg.jpg|si won Siwon9.jpg|si won siwon-oh-my-lady-photosooht.jpg|si won 03745fea93b98f7d5b6d370890444815.jpg|siwon f6ed3ecbdbeceab1066a8d4c4bd2c13e.jpg|siwon siwon-bench-01.jpg|siwon sw5.jpg|siwon